Another go, this time as witches!
by Mystoriesaremybabies
Summary: <html><head></head>Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Sakura find out they are all witches. They are all send back in time to before they lost their powers when they turned sixteen. What will happen this time around? With a body five years younger than the mind, how will they handle things this time around? Read and find out.</html>
1. Tsunade is crazy!

**Have mercy! **

**I'm on my Ipad and at minute this story will be replacing my others until I can get my laptop working again.**

**There are references to 'Charmed' but I'm not using all of the facts, I know there was never any five legendary witches, but just go with it.**

**I don't own Naruto, or Charmed.**

**Enjoy...**

**Tenten Pov**

I have always thought that my Hokage was crazy, this just proved it.

The five of us, Me, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari, stood in front of her as she explained one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard.

"You are all descended from the five legendary witches. I found a secret file on this a week ago. By the time you turned sixteen, you should have mastered your powers. Due to you not harnessing them_,_ they were lost."

"That's crazy! We're ninja, not witches." Sakura protested.

Temari frowned. "And I don't get why you're telling us this; we've already lost them if what you're saying is true, which is still hard to believe."

Tsunade smirked. "This is where the second part of this meeting comes in." She told us, "you five are going to be sent back in time."

"WHAT!"

"How is that even possible?" Hinata asked once we had all gotten over our shock.

"Well...there was a spell book inside the secret file. I looked inside and found this note." Tsunade passed them the note she was talking about.

_Dear who this may concern,_

_If you're reading this, then we're dead._

_I suppose I should explain who 'we' are. We're the current generation of the legendary witches, and this note is to explain to the next generation of their heritage._

_Hundreds of years ago, before the time of the ninja, five young girls discovered that they had special abilities. They were able to do things that others couldn't. At first, they were ridiculed for it, but after using their magic for good purposes, the people who once hated them started to accept who they were._

_Years went on and new generations were born, the previous ones teaching the latter how to control their gifts and use them for good. Every generation is more powerful than the one before them, however we are not invincible. We can be killed, especially if we are ninja as there are many dangers in a career such as that._

_There are five special amulets that have been passed down for generations, they heat up when we witches are near are what awaken our powers and they sometimes help us in different is how we find and teach the next generation, but obviously we can't teach them as we are dead._

_I ask you to find the next generation and tell them all of this._

_If they are over the age of sixteen, there is a slight problem. A witch is supposed to have learnt how to control her powers by age sixteen, if they haven't even awakened them by that age then their magic is lost._

_If this is the case, there is a time travel spell in the Book of Shadows that they will have to use. _

_They will be stuck in the time that they go back to, so they must choose wisely. We have all transferred part of our magic into the amulets I previously mentioned and it will be enough to enable them to cast the time travel spell despite not having their own magic._

_Due to there being part of our spirits in the lockets, the wearer will have a weak mental connection to us. It won't always work, but sometimes it will be possible to communicate with the specific spirit in that specific locket._

_There isn't much else to explain._

_If you're going back in time, good luck. If not...I still wish you good luck._

_May the way of the Wiccan always be with the next generation._

_P.S. One last piece of advice: use the book. It's basically a lifeline, full of spells, potions and information on many things. I wouldn't have survived as long as I did without it._

_Farewell. Remember, part of us is in the amulets, so we're always with the witches._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kimiko, Akira, Izanami, Kotone and Reiko_

Everyone stared at the piece of paper for a while before Tsunade opened up a wooden box.

"Here. These amulets belong to you five. They heated up when you have all been in the office at some point in the last week. There's no denying it; you're the newest generation."

We all gazed at the amulets. They were all identical: a triquetra symbol hanging from a brass chain.

I was the first to reach for one. Although they all looked the same, I was drawn to one in particular, which was the one that I picked up. I placed it around my neck and watched as the others followed my example. Tsunade was right; they were hot.

"What do we do now?" I asked after we'd all finished looking at our new accessories.

"Now," Tsunade started as she got a large book out of the wooden box, "we look for the time travel spell."

It didn't take long to find it, and after we were discussing what time we should go back to.

"I think we should go back to the time we were taking our first Chunin exams. All of us will be under sixteen then, and Temari will be in the same village as us then." I suggested.

Hinata nodded her head. "I agree with Tenten. It's probably the best time."

"It's settled then. I suppose this is goodbye." Tsunade said while giving us all a quick hug. "I need one of you to give this to past me. It's a letter explaining everything, and there is information in there that only I know. There's no doubt I'll believe you." She said while passing a letter to Ino.

"Will do."

"By girls, and good luck."

We each said our goodbyes and stood behind Hinata and Sakura, who held the book between them due to being the shortest.

After taking a few deep breaths, and saying one last goodbye to Tsunade, we began our chant.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and Time _

Suddenly I felt light headed and the ground was starting to spin, but I kept up the chant with the others.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and Time _

Black dots were starting to cloud my vision now, and I could feel the amulet around my neck heat up even more.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and Time _

As the last word left my mouth, I blacked out.

**Yeah, I know it's not as long as my other stories, but I'm typing on my Ipad so cut me some slack.**

**What do you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? I want your opinion.**

**What should the pairings be? I'm thinking stick to NaruHina,** **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema and InoKiba(?) Tell me what **_**you **_**think.**

**Don't kill me if I focus a lot on Hinata and Sakura, Hinata in particular. I just love her and I would like it if she developed a really good relationship with team 7 (Yes, even Sasuke) because obviously her and Sakura are going to be close, and I think I'm going to stick with her having a crush on Naruto, but she's going to be more outgoing, and so by hanging out with them a lot, I think Sasuke and her will just naturally develop some sort of friendship. **

**Once again, let me know what you think.**

**See ya later alligators!**


	2. Hinata vs Neji, attempt two

**Hey guys,**

**Ama back!**

**Okay, seriously people? Not one review? It saddens me, for reals.**

**I don't own Naruto, or Charmed.**

**Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say...**

**Sakura POV**

"Come on, Hinata!" I heard as I regained consiousness.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Looking around, I realised that I was in the prelims of the Chunin exams, and it looked like mine and Ino's battle had already taken place. In fact, it looked like Hinata's match once the only one that hadn't finished yet.

My amulet was hanging around my neck and tucked under my dress. The Book of Shadows was laying at my side, so I quickly sealed it into a scroll before anyone saw it. I noticed that the amulet and the necklace were the only things that I had with me from the future, and Ino probably had Tsunade's letter, but I didn't think about it too long as I heard cries of 'Byakugan!' that made me remember Hinata's fight.

_She gets a chance to beat Neji! _I thought to myself. "Go Hinata!" I couldn't restrain from shouting.

Everyone looked at me funny. _Crap! I'm not supposed to be close to Hinata. Oh well...too late now. _

"Never knew you and the Hyuga were close, Sakura." Sasuke commented...Wait! Sasuke? Shouldn't he and Kakashi have left by now? I'd have to ponder on that later, because now he stood there waiting for an answer.

I frantically searched my head for something, "Oh, you know? I'm cheering for girl power?" I winced when I realised I'd phrased my answer like question.

Sasuke didn't look like he believed me, but kept quiet and turned back to the match regardless.

Hinata and Neji were both in the typical Hyuga pose and had their byakugans activated. They were observing each other very closely, until Hinata decided to make the first move. She threw herself at Neji and chose offence while Neji was forced to take defence. It stayed like that for a while until Neji started aiming his own hits.

Watching as Hinata held up her hands to block Neji, I saw the room freeze right before my eyes.

"What's going on?" Temari asked from the other side of the arena.

Hinata looked at her hands and then at everyone in the room. "I think I discovered my first power." She stated.

"You can freeze people? That's so coo-" Ino didn't have chance to finish her sentence as the room started to unfreeze again. Hinata quickly held up her hands in the same position as before and a second after, everyone in the room unfroze.

Hinata continued to fight Neji, using her knowledge from the future, of all of his attacks, to counter them.

The fight went on for a while until Neji had her backed up against a wall and on instinct she threw her arms out again.

Like before, the whole room froze.

"Shit! I froze everyone again. Damn it! How am I supposed to control this power?" Hinata asked.

I pondered for a second. "Maybe it's connected to your emotions?" I suggested. "Just try not to feel too much."

"Easier said than done." Hinata muttered.

"What about Lee?" Tenten asked, "I don't want him getting hurt like last time."

That's a good question.

"We'll have Hinata freeze everything just before Gaara crushes Lee, and then see how it goes from there." Temari planned.

"I can't control this power, you know. How are you so certain that I'll be able to use it at will-"

She was cut off when everyone unfroze

I watched as she placed her hands on Neji's shoulders and flipped over him while at the same time listening to Tenten's exclamation. "Why the hell do we keep getting interrupted in the middle of sentences?!"

Everyone, even Hinata and Neji, stopped what they were doing and raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Sorry. I was just...umm...talking to myself."

I couldn't help but slap my forehead. Talking to herself? That's the best she could come up with?

Sasuke and Kakashi noticed me slapping my forehead and looked me questioningly. I just shrugged and turned back to the match.

Hinata looked like she was getting annoyed with how long this fight was taking. I watched as she attached a kunai to some bandages a kicked Neji up into the air. She then threw the kunai over him an angle that made the bandages wrap around him, and gripped one end of the bandages tightly. Hinata became a blue swirl as she used rotation to spin around in a circle, which inevitably made Neji also spin due to him being connected to the bandages Hinata was holding. She span for a while and then let go of the bandages, sending Neji crashing into the arena wall.

I thought that the match was over then, but Hinata surprised me when she took a smoke bomb out of her pouch and threw it on the ground.

"Eh? What's she doing?" I heard Naruto ask.

We all turned to Kakashi, even Sasuke looked curious. "Why are you asking me?" He said and then gestured to Kurenai who had somehow managed to come closer to us without me noticing.

"Hinata tells me that her cousin is a very stubborn person." She began while glancing at the smoke. "She probably believes that this is her only opportunity to talk to him, and she'd like to do it as privately as possible."

"Makes sense" I whisper to myself. _Even now, Hinata doesn't like unnecessary attention. _I glance at Naruto. _Although, something tells me that she is going to be demanding Naruto's this time around. _

While I was thinking this, the smoke cleared enough to show Hinata looking down at an unconscious Neji. She had a small smile on her face, so I assume that the 'talk' went well.

"I declare the winner of this match Hinata Hyuga." The proctor spoke before having a small fit of coughs.

Everyone was silent, and then, the room exploded into shouts of congratulations. Ino, Tenten and I were the loudest, along with Naruto. _Awe, he's already got a soft spot for her...That's actually quite cute._

Temari had a small smile on her face, but didn't cheer as she didn't want to draw attention. After all, she's supposed to think down on us leaf nin.

Hinata came back up to the stands and stood by her team, who were still next to mine. "Wow, Hinata. That was great. How'd you learn to do that spiny thing?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Hinata shrugged. "It was just something I picked up." She was speaking to truth. As far as I know, Hinata learnt it from watching Neji and her father do it so many times.

"I have to admit, that was an over adequate fight." Sasuke commented.

I guess that was his way of praising her. Hinata seemed to think so and smiled at him.

Naruto was about to bombard her with more questions, but stopped when the screen in the arena announced the next name.

_Gaara vs Rock Lee_

**So...how'd you like it?**

**Think it was okay? I typed this at six o'clock in the morning before I got ready for school, so don't kill me if there are any mistakes. **

**Also, typing on an iPad is extremely annoying. For one, my fingers aren't long enough to reach over the whole keyboard, even when it's on the short side. I have to constantly have them hovering over and it does my head in...But enough about that.**

**How do I know if you people like my story when I don't get any reviews on it? Yeah, people follow and favourite, but it's not the same thing. I can't get an opinion from a button. Does that make sense? It does to me.**

**Anyway, I've got to get ready.**

**See ya later alligators!**


	3. The pressure of saving Lee

**Hola!**

**I'm updating this story a lot, but I feel bad 'cause my other stories have been put on hold. (Due to a broken laptop) **

**Hinata POV**

The pressure is unbelievable. I'm supposed to freeze everyone in the room right before Lee gets crushed by Gaara's sand, baring in mind I've had this power for about half an hour. If that doesn't make it bad enough, knowing that if I mess up Lee may never be a ninja again definitely does.

Watching as he comes at Gaara with everything he has, it made me have even more respect for him than I already did. I didn't get to see the fight the first time around, so to watch as he didn't give up, even when it looked like a lost cause...Well, it just made me stress even more.

I don't want him to have to go through what he did the first time around, and I'll do everything in my power to prevent it.

Guy was explaining something out loud to anyone who was listening about Lee's determination; his will to never give up is even more admirable than Naruto's, and in my opinion there isn't many things that are better than Naruto.

"Go Lee!" I shouted.

People looked at me funny; the shy heiress cheering for someone she barely knows? News flash: I'm not the same girl I was five years ago...Well technically I am, but not personality-wise.

"Yeah, go Lee!" Sakura and Tenten yelled.

Ino 'Woooed' and Temari had her hands clasped together in a sort of prayer. This was probably the hardest for her. Despite becoming friends with Lee in the future, she still wanted Gaara to win. It's understandable, he's her brother after all.

Personally I think that Gaara was a nice person once Naruto had gotten through to him. Due to being very close to Temari, I had also gotten to know Gaara and Kankuro, and I have to say they're great company.

Catching Sakura's eye, I watched as she mouthed something to me.

Get ready.

I nodded at her and watched closely for the signal she was going to give me.

There was no point observing the match, even as Lee opened the fifth gate, because I didn't know when Gaara actually crushed his arm and leg.

Activating my Byakugan, I kept an eye on Sakura while at the same time looking at the others. Tenten was hopping from one foot to the other, Ino was gripping the bar as if her life depended on it, Temari was still clasping her hands together prayer style, and Sakura was asking Kakashi-sensei if this arena was insured.

The answer was no; she was going to break it regardless.

It all happened so fast after that, Sakura gave the signal and I threw my hands up into the air in an effort to freeze everyone.

Nothing happened. I panicked.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

The sand was about two metres away from Lee and still nothing was happening.

Come on, freeze already!

I was getting frustrated. Why wasn't this working? Then it clicked. My emotions! I've got to feel what I felt when I fought Neji.

Thinking back, the only emotion that I can recall is fear. It wasn't fear of getting hurt, it was fear of Neji never accepting me, despite what ever I tried.

Battling down my frustration, I tried hard to think of a time when I was filled with fear...I got it! I was filled with fear that time when Naruto was held down with those rods by Pein. I though he was going to die that day.

Focusing on that memory, I threw my hands up just as the sand connected with Lee.

This better work...

"YES!" I couldn't help but shout.

"It took you long enough." Temari commented.

"You try freezing an entire room when you've only had the power for half an hour!" I retorted.

She threw her hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture before turning serious. "We don't have much time. Hinata, you get Lee out of the way and replace him with a shadow clone. Sakura, you punch the ground in front of Gaara and send him flying." She instructed.

"Right!" We agreed.

"What about you, me and Tenten?" Ino asked.

Sakura beat Temari to answering, "Temari can't do anything because at the minute she's supposed to be plotting against the leaf. You and Tenten aren't doing anything because it would raise too much suspicion. They're already suspicious of Hinata due to her drastic change in personality, and apart from Hinata, who just recently learnt mine and Tsunades's inhuman strength, I'm the only one who can throw a punch with enough force to create a crater in the ground to send Gaara flying."

"But-"

"We haven't got time to argue." I cut Tenten off. "Just wait for us calling you, and act like you have no idea what's going on."

"Fine" Ino grumbled.

I had already created a shadow clone, and was currently trying to manoeuvre Lee out of the way so that it could take his place.

I'd just gotten Lee to the other end of the arena when everything unfroze. Sakura jumped down and punched the ground with enough force that it made the whole arena shake. She then charged at Gaara and punched him into the wall.

"Woah! What's going on?" I heard Naruro exclaim as I started tending to Lee's wounds. They weren't as bad as I thought; he was just severely exhausted and some of his muscles had been ripped.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted, "I need you to restrain him."

"Huh?" Tenten asked. She played the part of a very confused person very well.

"No time to explain. Just summon some ropes and restrain him!" Sakura shouted as she pummelled Gaara into the wall again.

Tenten blinked. "Right!" She said while reaching for a scroll.

I stopped listening after that and focused all of my attention on Lee. Everyone was either gathering around us or watching Sakura beat the stuffing out of Gaara...Or both.

"Medical ninjutsu." Kakashi muttered, "and super strength. What are those two hiding?" He asked himself.

No one heard him apart from me, but it worried me that he was suspicious. Then again, this is Kakashi I'm talking about. He's known throughout the world for his perception.

I blanked everyone out and tried to help Lee as much as she could, until the medics arrived and took him away on a stretcher.

By this time Sakura and Tenten had managed to restrain Gaara, and he was now being held between his two siblings.

"The winner of this match is Gaara. This is the end of the preliminary matches." The proctor announced.

I smiled and sighed in relief. Good.

The list of who was going to fight who went up onto the screen. My eyes went wide. Naruto?! I've got to fight Naruto? This isn't going to end well...

Despite my pessimism, I still couldn't help but look forward to the fight. Naruto was yelling about how awesome of an opponent I was going to be, and his enthusiasm was infectious.

Temari, her brothers, and their sensei took off not soon after that, but not before Temari winked at each of us and then touched the place on her neck where I knew her amulet hung. She was telling us we had to meet up later. I nodded and mouthed 'The Hokage monument' before turning towards the crowd of ninja that were now staring at Sakura and I with eyebrows raised, not including Ino and Tenten.

"It has been a long day. I wish everyone who is through to the final rounds good luck." The third spoke.

This was everyone's que to leave, and Sakura and I also tried sneaking off. "Not so fast, you two. I'd like a word in private."

Of course...We weren't getting off the hook that easily.

"Alright"

With that, the three of us trudged towards his office, while Sakura and I were thinking of multiple ways that we could get out of this situation without revealing too much.

**What do you think? I'm seriously going to consider not updating this much if you guys aren't even going to review. I need to know what I did well, what I did bad, and how I can make it better.**

**I understand some people might not like it enough to review, but those who are following and favouriting me obviously do.**

**I'm not asking for a lot, guys.**

**Anyway...**

**See ya later alligators!**


	4. The truth? No, we're not mad!

**Hey people.**

**I don't own Naruto or Charmed.**

**I know I haven't had an Ino or Temari POV yet, but I think I'm gonna focus on Hinata and Sakura POV because Sakura gets more air time in the actual anime, and I just love Hinata to bits.**

**Have no fear, though, because they will get POVs at some point.**

**I'll probably have Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi etc POVs, but they'll probably be shorter due to the story not actually focusing on them.**

**The pairings...NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema (This will probably just be flirting) and I don't think I'm going to do an Ino or Tenten pairing yet. Although that might change, nothing's final until I say it is.**

**Anyway, ONWARD!**

**Sakura POV**

All I could think was that we were in some deep shit. Telling the Hokage could have disastrous results. For one, he might cancel the Chunin exams, meaning Naruto probably never learns the toad summoning, and Sasuke probably never learns chidori. On the other hand, it could possibly be a good thing telling him, but I don't want to take any risks as it might have a negative effect on the future.

"Well?" the Third had his chin resting on his hands as he looked at us intently, waiting for us to explain.

Hinata threw her hands into the air and froze him.

"What do we do?" She asked. From the tone of her voice, I could tell she was panicking.

I thought about it. "There isn't a lot we can do. Lying to the Hokage is a really stupid thing to do."

"He'll never believe us!" Hinata exclaimed. "What are we going to say? 'Oh hey, we're from the future and we also happen to be witches?' That's crazy talk!"

I had to agree with her there. "We'll just tell half of the truth then. Not the future part, but the witch part. That should be enough of the truth to satisfy him."

"He'll think that we're crazy and send us to Ibiki for a psycic evaluation. I'm too young to be considered clinically insane!"

I huffed. Why couldn't Hinata act like she used to? I missed the shy, quiet, self consious Hinata. This one had developed a knack of over reacting, although I suppose she did have an excuse in a situation such as this.

"We'll just prove it to him then."

"How"

I smirked. "I'll throw something at you, and then you freeze it. He'll have to believe us."

Hinata looked like she was actually considering this plan. "Fine. But only as a last resort. I'm still not really good at controlling this power."

As if to further support her statement, the room unfroze. She raised her eyebrow in an 'I told you' kind of expression.

The Hokage blinked but then shook his head; he must have noticed that we had moved slightly.

"We're witches." I stated. Tsunade had taught me that sometimes being blunt is the best option.

"This isn't the time to joke, Sakura."

I kept my face serious. "I'm telling the truth."

He thought we were crazy, I could see it in his eyes. Nevertheless, I think he decided to play along just to see where this went.

"Oh?" He asked, "Do you have any prove?"

I shared a look with Hinata and we both reached under our shirts for the amulets. "They become warm when near witches." I told him before holding my amulet out for him to feel. He took it out of my hand, but as soon as it stopped being in contact with me, it disappeared and reappeared around my neck.

We all stared at it wide-eyed.

Hinata took hers off and it did the same. _At least we'll never lose them, _I thought.

"Is this some kind of trick jutsu?" The Hokage asked.

Hinata shook her head. "You would have sensed it. We're telling the truth, despite how completely bonkers it sounds."

He studied us for a while before seemingly coming to a decision. "I don't know why you two would have any reason to lie. Add those necklaces into the equation and I really have no choice but to believe you."

I seriously couldn't believe what I was hearing. That was so easy!

"Okay," the third said while rubbing his temples, "I have many things to do. Just keep a low key and try not to get into too much trouble."

We nodded and practically flew out of the room. Thank kami that was over.

Despite it not seeming like long, we'd actually been in there for over an hour. The sky was starting to darken considerably.

"We're meeting Temari on the Hokage monument soon." Hinata told me.

I nodded and we made our way there. Unfortunately, today was just not my day as my entire team landed in front of the both of us, effectively scaring the shit out of us.

"We want an explanation." Sasuke demanded.

Hinata decided to try the innocent approach. "An explanation of what?" She asked.

"Don't act all innocent!" Naruto accused. "You two are hiding something."

Hinata held her hands up in the 'I surrender' pose and froze them. She smirked. "I'm starting to really like this power."

"Not the time." I told her. "We've got to figure out what to tell them."

Hinata shook her hand. "Nope._You _figure out what to tell them while I

_I_ go meet with the others."

"Not want to spend time with Naruto?" I asked.

Hinata shook her head again. "Not while he's interrogating me. Besides, you know your team better than me; you know what they'll believe and what they'll know is a lie."

I couldn't argue with the logic there. Hinata smiled at her victory and then put her hands back in the same position they were in. "I'm not sure how to unfreeze them." She admitted.

"Just wait it out." I told her.

We didn't have to wait for too long. Once they had unfroze, they looked at us and waited for us to talk.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Hinata started, "but I have matters to attend to. Bye!"

With that she took off into the night. I growled under my breath before turning to face my teammates again. What the hell was I going to tell them? Damn you, Hinata Hyuga!

**Another shorty, but I think I've kept you people waiting long enough. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**Seriously people, not one review...I'm starting to think that you guys just don't care (cries fake tears).**

**Anyway...I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been busy this week 'cause I've got a week off school and I've been loaded with homework to do.**

**Just realised that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so sorry about that.**

**See ya later alligators!**


End file.
